


Relief

by kinneyb



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4161180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneyb/pseuds/kinneyb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Did you know studies suggest that engaging in sexual activity can reduce migraine symptoms for up to one third of patients?”</p>
<p>Reid paused the second the words left his mouth, quiet and mumbled, filling the otherwise empty air. He had a tendency of expressing his thoughts aloud, which usually wasn’t a big deal, but that he definitely should’ve kept inside his head. He shifted in his seat and cleared his throat.</p>
<p>“Excuse me?” Morgan asked, lifting a curious eyebrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I literally just quoted the fic in the description because I couldn't think of anything witty. Oops.

“Did you know studies suggest that engaging in sexual activity can reduce migraine symptoms for up to one third of patients?”

Reid paused the second the words left his mouth, quiet and mumbled, filling the otherwise empty air. He had a tendency of expressing his thoughts aloud, which usually wasn’t a big deal, but  _that_ he definitely should’ve kept inside his head. He shifted in his seat and cleared his throat.

“Excuse me?” Morgan asked, lifting a curious eyebrow.

They were sitting together at Reid's apartment - laid out comfortably on the couch - after having finished an especially gruesome case. Morgan had come over for some help on his most recent report, drawling about how boring it was and how he needed help summarizing it all.

Reid avoided looking at Morgan, his face red from embarrassment. He wanted to say something, _anything_ , but nothing came to mind he was so mortified. He dampened his chapped lips nervously, silently hoping Morgan would let it go.

But he didn’t. Of course not.

“That’s - ” Morgan paused, considering his next words, “I mean, that’s interesting and all, but I don’t really see what it has to do with my report.” He gestured at his paper on the table. 

What Morgan didn't know was that Reid had spent the last two weeks with relapsing headaches and even with the report as a distraction Reid couldn't get his mind to block out the immense throbbing, which made focusing almost impossible and also led to this conversation he really wished would end.

"It's..." Reid hated his nervous habit of rambling because right now he really didn't need to be continuing on with the topic. "It's thought to be because endorphins are released during the peak of an orgasm, which ultimately gives the individual a small rush of adrenaline."

Morgan was blatantly staring at him, confusion apparent on his face. "I guess that makes sense?" he offered, sounding unsure.

Then all it once it was like everything clicked, his eyes flashing with understanding.

Confusion dropped from his face, replaced by worry. "Reid, are you having headaches again?"

Reid nervously wrung his hands, side-eyeing Morgan. "No - " his voice lowered upon realizing he was tired of lying, pretending. "Yes."

"So that's why you suddenly started talking about weird stuff," Morgan's chest trembled as he laughed. Once he was finished laughing, he glanced at Reid again, frowning when he saw he still wasn't looking at him. It seemed he was missing something. He reached out, clamping a hand down on the genius's shoulder. "You okay?"

The doctor jumped at his touch, scurrying away from it, his breathing heavy. "Yes, I just - "

Morgan didn't have to be a genius to know what was going on. He lowered his head some. "Reid, did you say that because you wanted to try it?" When Reid tensed, he knew he was right. "Okay, let's do it."

His head snapped up so fast it almost looked painful. "What?"

"You're important to me," Morgan picked his words carefully - now really wasn't the time to be confessing. He was already closing in on the other agent, softly pushing him down on the couch. Reid put up no fight. "If you're hurting and you think this - " he gestured between them " - might help, I'm all for it."

His hand wasted no time, dropping under Reid's shirt. "You do think it might help, right?" Morgan inquired almost teasingly.

Reid swallowed, his throat bobbing. "I think it might."

Morgan grinned. "Okay then."

That was all he needed to go ahead. Morgan started gentle because a big part of him knew Reid had little - if no - experience with stuff like this and the last thing he wanted was to scare him away. His hand moved over the genius's skin knowingly; soft and smooth with nearly no imperfections.

Reid reached underneath him, gripping tightly at the blanket he always kept thrown over his couch. He was nervous but not scared - not unsure. His eyes closed as he felt the dark-skinned agent go over his nipple with his hand, sending shivers down his spine. His headache was still there, though, in the back of his mind.

"Feeling better yet?" Morgan mumbled, leaning down and softly nipping at the other's earlobe.

"Not - not really," Reid replied honestly, one hand releasing the blanket and instead slipping around Morgan's back. 

The agent snorted. He definitely wasn't one for lying even in a situation like this. 

"I think I need more stimulation," Reid whispered, voice low. Morgan had never heard him sound so hot before but he wasn't complaining.

Morgan slipped his hand out of his shirt and began unbuckling his pants. He did it slowly, teasing the male underneath him with an amused glint in his eyes, until finally they were unbuttoned and unzipped. Softly he touched Reid's hip and he didn't need instructs.

He lifted his ass off the couch, allowing the other agent to pull off his pants along with his underwear with relative ease, tossing them onto the floor. Reid blinked. "Those were clean."

"Yeah, yeah, pretty boy," Morgan rolled his eyes, grasping Reid's hips before sliding down so he was leveled with the doctor's crotch. Immediately he threw his hands over his growing erection, face flushed. It was cute but kind of ruining the whole point of doing this. Morgan gently took his hands. "Come on, you can't do that." Reid chewed on his lip for a moment before finally he pulled his hands away, exposing himself fully to the dark-skinned agent.  

His headache was still there, no doubt, but he was now so distracted by Morgan it was becoming easier and easier to pretend it wasn't. Morgan firmly wrapped his hand around the base of Reid's cock, grinning at the way he threw his head back with a stifled groan. Too easy.

"Damn, you're sensitive," Morgan teased as he slowly worked his hand up then down again, doing it over a few times. Once he was satisfied Reid was feeling it enough - if the way his back was arching, his toes curling, proved anything - he pulled his hand away. Reid squirmed underneath him with a disappointed whimper but his disappointment didn't last very long as seconds later he felt himself engulfed in an unfamiliar type of warmth.

He nearly drew blood he bit down on the side of his cheek so hard, his brain going fuzzy with the surge of pleasure.

Morgan knew exactly what he was doing, his years of experience definitely showing, as he moved his tongue around; slow and steady, relishing in the way Reid began begging for more. "Ah - that's - please, I need - more - " It was highly unexpected (who knew he was the loud type?) but welcomed, motivating Morgan.

When he noticed Reid was wiggling uncomfortably, his feet digging into the couch by his side, he pulled back, licking his lips with a quick flicker of his tongue. He knew he was close. He didn't need to be told.

"What about your headache?" he mumbled as he crawled up again, balancing over the young genius.

Reid swatted at his chest, his eyes glossed over with nothing less of lust. "Just shut up and - and - "

"Finish you off?" Morgan asked.

His choice of words made Reid's nose crinkle up - really, he shouldn't be using such phrasing when they worked with serial killers for a living - but he nodded soon after. "Yes," he breathed, pulling Morgan down so their noses brushed, the heat of their faces combining, "please."

"As you command," Morgan muttered as he pressed his body against Reid's, wrapping his fingers around the both of their cocks and rubbing them together as he began moving hips. Reid's eyes went wide and without thinking he reached behind, clawing at Morgan's back with each tortuously slow thrust. This was nothing like what he'd been doing before. The friction was enough to make him scream out but he held back, not wanting to disturb his neighbors.

Morgan didn't seem phased by the nails in his back, he was too focused on making sure Reid passed his breaking point. "There you go," he was whispering in his ear now, tickling the hairs on the back of his neck, "just like that - yeah, let it out, pretty boy."

With a strangled cry, Reid tossed his head back on the couch. That wasn't the best part for Morgan, however, the best part was what came with the strangled cry.

"Derek!"

Morgan watched Reid go limp, his breathing heavy and uneven. He smiled at the sight before quite quickly finishing himself off with a few last jerks, using the view of Reid's body, sweaty and covered in his own semen, as a medium to do so. When he was a few seconds from finishing Morgan came to the realization he could groan out Spencer and him actually hear it.

So that's exactly what he did.

\---

Once he got his breathing somewhat normal again, he settled down beside Reid on the couch. It was a tight fit but nothing of them minded. Morgan ran his fingers through Reid's hair hazily. "Your headache - is it gone?"

Reid nodded small, burying himself in Morgan's arms. "Mhmm."

"So it works then," Morgan grinned devilishly, "guess we should keep this in mind next time you have a headache."

Reid glanced up at him, and right away he saw the strange look in his eyes. "Derek," he still sounded a bit unsure using his name, "I didn't - Do you want to - "

It didn't take long for him to understand what he was trying to say. Morgan leaned over, pressing a kiss on his cheek; soft and loving. "We don't have to do that until you're ready - if you're ever ready," he assured the genius, placing a kiss on the spot where his neck and shoulder connected. He was still hot. "Anyway you said you've been having headaches frequently, right?"

Reid breathed out, tilting his head some. "Mhmm."

Morgan hummed, sucking and nipping at the exposed snowy white skin. It was always kept under his shaggy hair, hidden from the sunlight. When he was finished, he couldn't help smiling at the hickey he left behind. Somehow he knew Reid would be angry over it in the morning - "how am I suppose to hide this, Morgan?" - but for now neither of them cared about anything. Just each other. "So we'll probably have another chance to do this soon, right?"

When he didn't get a reply, he was worried he'd said something wrong.

Suddenly Reid grasped his face in his hands, staring at him. "Derek?"

"Ye - yeah?" Morgan asked, searching his face.

Reid chewed on his lip as he ran his thumb along Morgan's jawline. "What if I don't get another headache?" he inquired slowly. "Can we still do this again?"

Now it was time for Morgan to feel stupid for worrying over nothing. He relaxed. "Yeah. Sure." Actually he was glad he asked because he’d been too damn nervous to do it himself. 


End file.
